


Junk Food

by Kuroeia (Empatheia)



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-16
Updated: 2007-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-08 15:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empatheia/pseuds/Kuroeia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryoma gets stuck sitting his second cousin's cat, and the cat gets stuck with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Junk Food

Buyo stared down disdainfully at the silver dish, then back up at Ryoma.

"Hey," the boy said defensively, "that's all Karupin will eat. You're just going to have to deal with it."

That earned him a startlingly swift claw across the shins and a low burr of disapproval. Buyo was not a kitten, had not been for a long time, and this ridiculous soft sweet junk was an insult to his manhood. Or rather his adulthood, as his manhood had been rather painfully compromised by a sadistic human with a set of cold metal tools some years earlier. It was the _principle_ of the thing.

The boy was hopping around on his less injured foot now, clasping his bleeding shin and saying words Buyo was thankful he didn't recognize. "Karupin will have your ass for this!" he hissed at the end, which Buyo did get, well enough for him to hastily shove his face into the revolting bowl of slop in a display of false contrition.

All things considered, it wasn't all that bad. Still, he'd make sure to take a good chunk out of his mother's leg if she ever left him here again. Beloved distant cousin or whatever, these people were horrid and he wasn't having anything to do with them if he could hel—

An unfairly well-practised finger stroked down his spine, perfectly walking that elusive line between too firm and too light and making Buyo arch his spine up into the touch deliriously.

"You're not as stupid as you look," the boy said thoughtfully. "You respond well enough to death threats at least."

Oh, he _hated_ this boy, but he could learn to tolerate him if he would consent to do this on a fairly regular basis, as in constantly except for meal and restrooms breaks. Sleep was for the weak.

The clever finger returned to his head and dipped into the powerfully sensitive hollow behind his left ear. Buyo slumped bonelessly to the tiled floor and let the traitorous purr stirring in his belly rumble up and out of his throat.

The boy — Ryoma — grinned triumphantly down at him. "Like that, do you?"

Buyo considered biting him, but only for a second, because the finger moved to his other ear next and completely erased all animosity he might have once harboured for this… this _genius_.

Offending bowl of syrupy kitten chow completely forgotten, Buyo stared adoringly up at Ryoma and prayed devoutly that his mother would never come get him, never ever.

Ryoma laughed and set about giving him the petting of his life.

Karupin would have them _both_ dead for this.

**X**

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by: numisma  
> Prompt: kitten chow


End file.
